Witch and Wizard: The War
by ligia.thomeu
Summary: This story takes place after the book "The kiss", and it's more focused on Wisty and Byron. Some magicians start to disappear, and then Wisty, Whit, and the Resistance take care of the investigation. In the middle of that, Wisty begins to see Byron in a different way, when he gets in a relationship with a girl they saved from The Normals. (Wisty's POV)
1. Prologue: The sound of winter

As I picked up my guitar and looked at the public, the last time I was on stage flashed before my eyes. I could remember the sounds, the smells, even the tastes clearly. That time, coming up on stage felt like a rebellion. Now, it feels like freedom.

The first song I played was the song that started everything: The song I copied from my brother's diary. Not only because it's so famous, and it's played on all the radios (yes, not only people know me for being part of the Council, now I'm recognized for my music!), but because it makes me feel.. like a winner, like I just killed The One Who is The One. The public goes nuts. And frankly, so do I.

- Thank you, guys! - I scream after Byron and I play five (amazing) songs. It felt like half a song though, I could've played all night.

When we leave the stage, I see my brother and Janine, looking like they haven't heard a single word I've been singing, busy as they were licking each other's faces. Ew. But I have to admit I love seeing them together, specially after he almost lost her in a battle against wolves last year. They're adorable. Still, I don't have to watch them eating each other in public.

- Ahem. - I clear my throat, loud enough for them to hear it.

Whit seems a little flustered when he finally pulls away from Janine.

- Hey Wist, great show! - He says.  
- Yeah, the best you've ever did.. - Janine says, blushing.  
- Cut it out, I know you guys haven't been paying atention..  
- How could you say something like that?! - Whit says, with a fake resentment, which makes me laugh.  
- You should've heard us, though, we were amazing out there.. - Byron says, looking tired, but happy.  
- Yeah, we were! - I say, as I give him a high five.  
- Guys, don't be mad, you are awesome, but it's like, the fifth show this month, with the same five songs... - Said Whit.  
- You should feel honored to see us playing, I bet we're gonna be so famous in a few years that you're gonna miss us. - Byron says, with a smirk.  
- Please, don't be so humble By. - Whit says in the same tone.

We stay like this, laughing and talking for almost an hour, before I realize it's too late. I have to wake up early the next day because of a Council meeting. I love helping our community, but sometimes I wish I was just a regular girl, who can sleep for a regular amount of hours.

But I'm far away from 'regular'.

- Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Meeting tomorrow.  
- Wait for me. - Byron says.  
- You guys are coming? - I ask.  
- I'm sleeping at Janine's tonight. - Whit says, blushing a little.  
- TMI. That's why we no longer live together, Whit: So I don't have to hear that kind of things anymore! Next time tell me you're staying a little more... - I say.

He gives me the finger, but I'm already walking away from them, laughing.

- Want a ride? - Byron asks when we reach the parking lot.  
- Sure.

We don't talk on the way to my apartment, we just listen to a rock music I choose on his radio. Sometimes, when I get too caught up in the song and start singing, he gives me some looks, amused. When he stops in front of my building, I don't immediately leave his car, 'cause the song we're listening to is too good to be missed (The sound of winter - Bush).

- Seriously, we were awesome today. - He says when I stop singing.

I know what he means. We always seemed to have a weird conection on stage, but today.. it was inexplicable. I don't even answer, I just smile. There's not much else to say. But he gets it anyway.  
He's still wearing an unusual combination of a black shirt, jeans, sneakers and messy hair. Unusual for him, I mean. He's always so well dressed... except when we play. He even looks kind of cute. But he doesn't have to know that.

- So.. goodnight kiss? - he says, suggestively.

The guy never gives up, I gotta say.

- No, but keep on trying.  
- I will. - He says, without losing his smile.

I look at him, thinking about that last year, how badly I treated him.. and how he remains so... sweet and loyal in spite of that. I already cared about him, but after that, he became really important to me, I can really count on him. That thought makes me lean in and give him a kiss. On the cheek.

- Not what I meant, but that will keep me for now - He grins at me.  
- Goodnight, weasel.

I walk away from the car, but not before looking back, and seeing him touching the place my lips had just been.


	2. The first time

**Author's note: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed the last chapter. This is my first Fanfiction, and it means a lot to me. **  
**The other thing I'd like to say is I'm sorry for the spelling problems, I'm actually brazilian, so I'm still learning these things. Please tell me when something's wrong, so I can correct it!  
This chapter is shorter than the last one, but since I'm on vacation I'll be posting new chapters almost every day, haha'  
Thanks (:**

* * *

- Okay, what's the next topic? - Asked Janine to the Council members and the audience.

Ever since Bloom's problem, all the council meetings happen in the town square, where everyone could know what was being discussed. The only thing is that now everyone could see me arriving late at the meetings, too.

I overslept because I stayed up late watching TV. I know I should be more responsible, but let's face it: That doesn't really sound like me, does it?

As we talked about the topics of the meeting, more and more people started gathering in the town square. Before the New Order, I've never seen this many people care about politics... Maybe that's because they were never given the opportunity to really be a part of the decisions.

- So, if that's all we have to talk about today, we can finish this meeting. Let me just remind everyone that this is the last meeting of the month, so please, next week, come vote for the council. Thank you everyone! - Janine said.

Oh yeah, now the council members change every month, and no one can be elegible for two months in a row (because the power corrupts, remember?), which means that next month I won't be here. In spite of that, I'm still part of the Resistance group, that takes care of the town's security, so I'm always a part of this meetings. It's . of responsability, but I'm starting to really understand how things work in the city.

- Wisty, we're gonna hang out at my place now, are you coming? - Whit said to me after almost everyone left.  
- Ok, I just have to change first. I'll meet you guys there.

I was walking to my apartment alone in the streets, that were particularly empty today. I liked walking home because the streets that I take had just been rebuild, and they were all really nice. We are doing a good job remodeling the things the New Order destroyed.

As I crossed an alley, I saw it.

Tarred on the wall, there was a symbol, a red circle with the letter "N" in the middle. Since I walked this area almost every week, I knew it was new. I had no idea why, but just seeing this made me feel concerned.

Of course, back then I had no clue what was coming.

So I just went my way home.


	3. Hideout

- They're coming, wait.. - said Whit.  
- When? I'm bored...

I was in Whit's for half a hour, and the only thing we did was look at the TV and eat the pizza from the day before (which is always great, don't ask me why).

- But I have to take a shower - he said - It won't take long, I swear!  
- I have nothing to do, you're just gonna leave me alone?  
- B. is in he's room, wake him!  
- But I.. - But he was already in the bathroom.

I zapped the channels on the TV for a while, but when became clear that there was nothing good to watch, I decided to wake Byron up.

I was in their place a few times, but I never saw Byron's room.

I don't know why, but it surprised me. It was cleaner than a hospital, so organized (I'm not used to see things like that, my place is a mess). There was a desk with an AWESOME computer on it (he's really into electronics), one shelf in each wall, all of them covered with books, and I recognized a big part of them. No posters on the walls, no photos. On the floor, there was a support for his bass guitar. And two things caught my attention: His wardrobe was HUGE... and his owner wasn't there.

- ...What are you doing in my room?

I jumped a little bit.

- I'm sorry, I'm not... my brother said you were here... I didn't mean...  
- It's okay - Byron said, smiling - I went to the grocery store, Whit must not have seen me leaving.  
- Probably... - I said, still really embarassed. - ...Your room is so _clean. _He laughed.  
- I guess.. - He was about to leave the room, but then he realized I was starring at his wardrobe. - Wanna open it? - He said, amused.  
- No, I'm sorry, I wasn't... - But he was already doing it.

Again, too organized for me to understand. And it's filled with clothes, including at least four suits (which I think is kind of funny, since every time my brother needs to wear these, he rents it). But he has a lot of normal clothes too, although I've only seen him wearing these a couple of times. There's also a part of his wardrobe that has more books.

- You keep books in your wardrobe?  
- My shelf didn't have room for all of them... - He said, sitting in his bed.

I was looking through the books, when I saw some tabs on the desk.

- I've never seen you playing alone... you know, without me. - I said, showing him the tabs.  
- No one did, I never played in front of people before you, only in the school orchestra.  
- ...Show me. Here, I love this song. - I said, handing him one of the tabs.  
He grinned.  
- I don't need the tabs for this one.. give me my bass.

I did, and then I sat by his side.  
(www . youtube watch?v=cA2RFEzTjR8 remove the blanks)  
He started playing and it was... unbelievable. I knew he was a good player, but that was even better then what he did on stage. I even got a little sad when he played the last notes.

- That was awesome, B.!  
- Thanks...

He looked a little surprised, but he didn't blush. After a awkward moment of silence, he said:

- Have you ever played bass before?  
- I tried a couple of times, but I never really studied..  
- Wanna try?

I hesitated a little, but then I took the bass from his hands, and the tabs from the desk. I could understand it easily, but it takes some time to learn this things. I was playing it really slow, and yet, some notes came out wrong.

- Here, - Byron said, passing his arms around me - try like... this - adjusting my fingers to the right position. I did, and it sounded nice this time.  
- Thanks! - I said, grinning at him. That's when I realized we were _really_ close.

He was looking me in the eyes, with an undecipherable expression. I felt my smile slipping as his eyes left my own and looked at my lips, and I realized I was OK with it... my lips opened up a little, and I remember thinking "is this happening?", and then..

- Am I interrupting something? - I heard Janine's voice saying by the door.

Both of us jumped.

- No, we were just... - but I didn't know the end of that sentence. Byron, on the other way, looked like Janine _did_ interrupt something. He was smiling, though.  
- I didn't hear the door bell... - I said.  
- She has the keys.. - Byron said, looking at his own fingers.

There was a moment of silence, when I decided to say:

- Let's go to the leaving room. - Handing Byron his bass.  
- Yep! - He said, uncomfortably, with a high pitched voice.


	4. Comfort Zone

**Author's note: First of all, everyone that's reading this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH 333 And again, sorry for all the spelling problems, I hope there's not too many of them... but if you find one, please tell so I can make it right!**  
**The other thing I wanna say is that I'm travelling next week, and I don't know if the place I'm going has a computer (I'm going to my aunt's place, so...). So there's a chance that I'm not going to post new chapters for a while. **  
**That being said, I hope you like this chapter *-***  
**xoxo**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling guilty.  
Byron probably thought that our "almost" kiss meant something. I, on the other hand, don't even know if there was going to be a kiss... It all happened so fast...  
I felt so stupid. Now I would have to tell him that... whatever we did last night meant nothing, and hurt his feelings. Again.  
That was something I always hated to do, but now that he became such an important person in my life, the thought of losing his friendship makes me sick.

I screwed up so bad this time...

Than I decided to do what I always do in these situations: I ran up to my parents. Not that I was going to tell them my problems, I just wanted to run away from having to think about how to solve them.

- Look, if it isn't one of the leaders of our town! - says my dad, when I enter our leaving room.

My mom comes running from her room when she hears that. I hug both of them, and suddenly I realize how much I missed them. I don't get to see them as much with all the council and Resistance meetings. I can see my old room behind them, and as much as I love havig my own place, seeing it makes me remember when things were just... easy. I just had to think about school, and friends... and that was it.

But as I said before, I'm far away from normal.

- How are things going? - asked my mom.  
- Lots of work to do, lots of meetings, lots of problems to solve... but at least we're in peace now - I remembered last year... good thing it's over. - and with you?  
- There's not much to do around here Wist, but we are very proud of you and your brother - my dad answered, with a smile. - By the way, why isn't he here with you?  
- We had a party at his place yesterday, I left early, but I think it lasted all night. I didn't wanna wake him up, so I came here alone...  
As I say it, I know they're not buying it. I was just so confused that I wanted to come here alone.. But what I said is not a lie, so...  
- So... council things aside, are you ok, Wisty? - asks my mom. Yep, they know I'm lying. But that doesn't mean I wanna talk about... that... with my mom.  
- Yes, everything's awesome! - I say, with the best fake smile I can do. She knows I'm lying, but she decides to leave me alone. I love that about her. About them.  
- Great... and... are you eating well? - She asks like... well, like moms do.  
- Yes mom, I'm eating. - I say rolling my eyes.  
- Is just that.. now that you're living alone...  
- I'm ok mom, I swear. - I smile at her. She relaxes at little.  
- Does that mean you don't want the ice cream cake I just did?  
I grin.  
- When did I ever said no to your ice cream cake?

We gather around the kitchen's table, and eat the best cake in the world. It tastes like chidhood and hollidays, seriously.  
When we finish, my dad says:  
- Actually, there's something we wanted to ask you.  
I get a little scared. That's never a good thing.  
- A friend of ours told me that her daughter disappeared 3 days ago. She's 16.  
- Is she...  
- Yes, she's a witch.  
I get chills. It reminds me of... when was the last time I felt like this? Wasn't long ago.  
- Maybe she just... ran away? - I risk.  
- No, she was such a good kid, she would never do that. - my mom says, with a warmth in her words that only mothers have.  
- But she has magic, don't you think that she would've fought if someone tried to hurt her?  
- Her powers are not... strong enough. - My dad says.  
Sometimes I forget that even though there's some magicians out there, their powers are pretty much useless in these situations. Some of them can see the future, some can levitate a couple feet from the ground, but they can't fight. They're not like me and Whit.  
- Ok... how can I help?  
- Can you talk to the Resistance to help us find her? Her mother is really worried... - My mom asks.  
- Sure, consider it done.

I get my phone and send a text to everyone in the resistance, saying we need a meeting tonight. My stomach makes a spin as I send Byron's text. But I'll have to see him some time, right?

- Can you guys take me there tonight? - I ask, and all I hear is a children whining.  
- Does that mean we'll get to spend the whole day with our daughter? - My dad says. I smile.  
- Yeah, it sucks for you, right?


	5. Before the calm

**Author's note: First of all, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, or simply read this FF. This chapter is really small, but I intend to post another one tomorrow. The date of my trip changed, so I'll have internet for a few more days hahah'. I hope you like this. (:**

* * *

- Guys, there's one more thing we need to discuss. - I said at the end of the meeting.

My parents brought me, and told me everything about the missing girl on our way here. Then they hugged me, which made me a little less nervous about entering the same room Byron was. Well, until I actually entered the room. But he didn't say anything until now... maybe I was overreacting. Maybe he doesn't think that our... whatever, meant something. A girl can dream.

- My parents told me that a friend of them reported her daughter missing. She's a witch, and her name is Nicole. They gave me a picture. - I said, putting the photo in the middle of the table. -  
- How long is she missing? - Byron asked.  
- 3 days. - I answer. - They asked if we could investigate the case.  
- That's part of our job - Said Janine. - But... are we sure this girl didn't run away?  
- My parents are sure she's a good girl, that if she's missing, someone took her. - I say.  
- Ok, how are we gonna do this? - Asks Whit.  
- Well.. we should start by putting missing posters on the streets and asking people who knew her if she was in some sort of trouble. - Janine says - I know that's hard, but... Her parents tried calling hospitals... or the morgue? - Everybody seemed nervous about that word. - You know.. 3 days is a long time in these cases.  
- I don't know... my parents never told me that... - I answer awkwardly.  
- ... Ok, we should do that. Just in case. - Janine says. - B., can you ask your... connections, if someone knows something about this girl?  
- Consider it done. - Byron answers.

Since Byron was an important member in the New Order (and so was he's dad), he had access to this weird connections, and he always gets us something interesting. How does he still manage them after the end of the New Order? I have no idea, and I never asked him. I'm afraid of the answer.

- I guess that's all we can do for now... let's see what we can get with this. I think we can end this meeting. - Janine says.

Thank god, I think. The meeting is over, and Byron didn't seem to think that what we did yesterday was awkward. I guess I was worried for no reason. I was just about to leave after everyone, when...

- Hey, may I talk to you? - asks a grammatically correct voice behind me. I guess I was wrong.


	6. Not enough

**Author's note: Again, thanks everyone that's been reading this story :) Before anything, I wanna say PLEASE, DON'T HATE THIS CHAPTER! hahah' It's sad, but I promise everything's gonna be ok :D **

* * *

My heart skipped a beat. I _so_ didn't wanna have this conversation...

We waited until we were alone, and then Byron said:  
- So... about last night...  
- Yeah... - I said, avoiding his eyes.  
- I think there's something we didn't finish... - He said, narrowing the distance between us, and looking at my lips. I have to say, Byron always makes his intentions very clear.  
- Byron... - I say gently, placing my hand on his chest, and by doing that, stopping him from getting any closer. - Nothing happened last night.  
- So, are you telling me that you wouldn't have kissed me if no one stopped us? - He says, still smiling.  
- I'm telling you... - I try to find words that won't hurt him, but my voice doesn't work.  
- So? - He says after what felt like an infinity of silence.  
- I'm telling you that I care about you, but you know I don't feel the same way you do.. you know, about me.

After that, Byron still looks me in the eyes for a few seconds, and then he pulls away from me, looking at the floor. He seems sad, and I immediately hate myself for being the person who did that to him.

- Oh.. I see... - He says, running his fingers through his own hair. But then his look changes from sadness to anger and confusion. - You know what? ...I don't! I kissed you before, and you responded to it. And then yesterday you didn't stopped me when I was going to do it again. So... what does it mean Wisty?! - He says with a controlled voice, but he's clearly mad.

I look at him, and open my mouth to say words that would never come out. I don't have an answer to his question. Seconds go by, and when he notices I'm not going to answer, he changes the question:

- Wisty... what exactly do you feel about me?  
- I care about you, B. A lot... I don't know why I didn't stop you.. All I know is that I don't wanna lose your friendship.. - I say, and it sounds like I'm begging him not to leave me.  
- We could be together and still be friends! ... I think you didn't stop me because you already feel something for me. I think you could feel something even bigger if you gave me a chance. - Byron says in the same tone of begging I just did.  
- I don't wanna ruin what we have! - I say, now crying openly.

He turns away from me, and it seems like he's really trying to control his anger. It reminds me of the time he saw me dancing with Heath. I remain silent, waiting for him to calm, but that never happens. Instead, he turns back at me, and now he speaks in a low voice:

- ..You're just waiting for someone better to come, you don't think I'm good enough for you.  
- That's not true! - I scream and cry at the same time.

We fight for half an hour, as I try to prove what I'm saying. At the end, he seems to understand that I'm telling the truth, but that doesn't easy anything.

- I can't change how I feel, Wisty... - He says, and now he's crying too. It's like we're miles away from each other. - .. and I don't think you can change how you feel too... There's nothing we can do.  
- What are you saying, Byron? - I say in a low voice, tears streaming down my face.

It takes him a minute to say:  
- I'm saying.. being your friend hurts me, Wisty. And I don't think I can do it... at least not now.

And then he leaves me. Alone.


	7. Gasoline

**Author's note: Guys, thank you all for reading this story! I'm working on your suggestions, and I hope my writing's getting better (: As I'm going to travel next week, I'll try to post as much chapters as I can before I go, because my classes we'll be back in february, and then s gonna kinda hard to write :/ That being said, I hope you like this chapter (: **

* * *

At first, when I wake up, I don't remember. These are the best 5 seconds of my day. But then, everything comes back to me... It's been 3 days since I lost my best friend.  
I wish I could stay in bed (like I did yesterday), but today is the election day, and I have to be there. Did I mention I miss being normal?  
I take a shower and change without even wanting to be standing, and then I go to the town square. I have no idea if Byron's gonna be there. I don't know if I want him to there.

This sucks.

When I arrive, there's lots of kids in the square, but the voting hasn't started yet.

- What a surprise, you're not late! - I hear my brother say behind me.  
- Hey Whit.. Do you think this is gonna take long? - I ask, trying to sound like everything is ok.  
- No, almost all the kids are here already... - He says, looking around us. - Listen.. what happened between you and By.?

My face gets pale.

- Why do you ask? - I say forcing a smile, but I don't know why I'm doing this.  
- Well, the two were inseparable these days, and then I don't see you guys for... what, 3 days? And Byron seems to be really upset... - Whit says.

Those words bring pain to my throat, and I feel like I'm gonna cry... but I don't wanna do this in front of Whit, because then I would have to explain what I did.

- Really? Well, maybe I should talk to him... is.. is he here today? - I say. I don't really know if I'm gonna talk to Byron, I just... I just wanna know if he's here.  
- No, he left in a hurry... a couple seconds ago. - He says giving me a suspicious look.

He knows there's something I'm not telling him. Well, too bad for him. The thing is, I think Byron left in hurry because he saw me... I know he's not in the Council this month, so he doesn't really have to be here today, but... I know he left because of me.

- Ok, now _you_ look upset. Are you gonna tell me what's going on between you too or not? - Whit says, and he's kind of impacient.

I'm deciding to tell him, but then Janine's voice comes to the rescue:

- Council members, let's reunite on the stage, the voting starts in five minutes!

I immediately leave Whit and head to the stage, without a word.

We start organizing the ballot boxes, and the voting starts. This part of my job is actually pretty easy, so I get kind of distracted. So, I don't remember how it all started.

In a moment the kids are voting, and then dozens of people with their faces covered start pushing everyone, and stealing the ballots. Out of nowhere.  
They are screaming something like "no M in the government". It takes me a while to realize that.  
I try to protect the kids from them, but they don't seem to be hurting anyone, they're just... vandalizing. They were spraypainting the walls with that symbol, that red "N" in the circle, an destroying everything.

And as quickly as they arrived, they left, taking the ballots with them. Some of them left in cars, some of them in skateboards, some in motorcycles. But before they were gone, I heard one of them screaming "you freaks".

I looked around to see if someone needed help, and then I saw that some of the guys got in a fight with the vandals, including Whit. He was hurt, but nothing serious. As I helped my friends getting up, the only thing I could think was... What the hell was that?!

Janine, much more clear minded than I could ever be, gets on the stage and takes the microphone:

- Everybody, calm down... Everyone that's hurt, please stay to get assistance, and the other ones can go home. For now, the election is postponed. We'll find out what happened.


	8. Do I wanna know?

**Author's note: I'm SO SORRY it took so long for me post this chapter D: I know I promised to post more chapters these days, but I was arranging the things for my trip, so I was kind of busy D: I'll try make it up! **  
**I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try to write a new chapter before I take my plane tomorrow! (can't make any promises, though) o/**

* * *

I'm in a council meeting. An emergency meeting. According to the laws of our town, in case of problems with the election, all the ellegible members are called to be a part of the council for one month.  
That means I'm here for another month. And so does Byron. (Did I mention he was on the council last month? He did a great job, he's so much better than me with these political stuff...)

I know I shouldn't think about that when the city's in trouble, but I miss his friendship so much, it's hard to concentrate. I'm worried, I swear. But everytime our eyes cross, I feel the hurt in his look. I _need_ to put that aside, at least for now...

- So, does anyone have any idea who these people are? - Says one of the members; I recognize him from two months before.

- Well, I don't know who they are, but I saw their symbol painted on a wall a few days ago... I never thought it could be something important. - I say a little bit nervously; I'm used to singing in front of a crowd, but talking in the council meetings was never my favorite thing to do.

- Symbol? What are you talking about? - Janine asks me.

- You know that red "N" in the circle? I saw that on the wall of an alley I was walking through to get to Whit's. - I answer. I try not to remember what happened that night between me and B., but.. I'm already remembering that. Wisty, keep it together, please.

The members shared looks. No, nobody knows who these "N" people are.

- Maybe it's some kind of gang? - Whit risks.

- Well, it seemed like a gang to me... and they look young. - A woman I don't know says.

- Yeah, I thought so too.. They were wearing ski masks, but they were really strong... - Said Whit. Yeah, a guy that could give my quarterback brother a black eye had to be _strong_.

- But that's all we know for now... I think we should increase security in the city and start an investigation at the same time. We don't know what they're looking for, so we can't really focus the security, but we have to try. - Says Byron. I avoid his eyes.

- Does the Resistance even have enough members for an operation of that magnitude? - The woman asks Byron. They treat him like an adult, because he talks differently than the rest of us. Of course they respect all of us, but he talks to them at the same level. I don't know how he does it.

- We have enough members, but when I say 'increase security' I also mean putting cameras on the streets. We can use the images to investigate this gang. I know this has a cost, but we were already going to put cameras on the town, the spent won't be in vain... - Byron answers. - Besides, we should also create a hot line for people to give information about the case without identifying. The cost of that is minimum.

The members look at each other, but everyone seems convinced that that is a good idea.

- Ok, the technology department will provide that, and they'll work with the Resistance on the security. All who agree, raise your hands. - Janine says. Everyone in the room raise their hands.

- Alright, so.. does anyone have anything else to say? - The woman asks.

I hesitate, but then I say:

- Did anyone else heard them saying "no M in the power" or something like that?

Again, people look at each other.

- I think I heard that... - Emmet says. - But I'm not sure.

- What does that mean? - One of the members say.

Well, for me, "M" has a meaning. That's how I call my magic. But I never heard no one, besides Whit, call it that way, so I decide not to tell what I'm thinking. Saying that this people are against magic is too dangerous; the last time magicians and non-magicians were in opposite sides, bad things happened.

- I'm not sure, but maybe with some investigation that can make sense... - I say looking at no one in particular. Whit and Byron look in my direction instantly. They know me too well, enough to know when I'm not telling something. But they don't say anything.

The council members keep in silence for a couple of seconds, because no one really knows what to do with that information.

- Ok, so we should do another meeting in... 3 days, maybe? We usually do meetings every week, but in times of trouble... - Whit says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

- Alright, this meeting is now over. Thank you, everyone. - Janine says, and people start to leave the room.

The Resistance members in the room gather together.

- Should we make our meeting now? - Whit asks everyone. - We can call the ones that aren't here..

- I don't think so, it's late, and you guys need to rest. - Janine says looking at Emmet and Whit, whose faces have bruises from the early fight.

- Yeah, we can schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning. - Byron says.

- But we had fight training tomorrow! - I say without thinking. It's one of the best parts of being on the Resistance, the fight training is really fun. Then I remember I'm talking to Byron and look to the floor. Everyone notices how awkward we look.

- We can do the fight training after the meeting... - Janine says, but maybe just to avoid the silence that had taken the room.

- Yeah, I'm ok with that... - Whit says, but he's not really talking to anyone; he's actually looking from me to Byron with a suspicious look. Crap.

- So... see you guys tomorrow. - Janine says, and then she leaves.

Byron immediately follows Emmet and Janine through the door, which makes me hurt inside. I was about to leave, when Whit's hand grabs my arm.

- Wait a second... could you please tell me what the hell is going on with you and By.? - He says.


	9. Open up

**Author's note: You'll notice I posted 2 chapters in the same night. Turns out I can't sleep. ¬¬' I kept thinking about this story, and how was it going to turn out hahah' So, here's another one. I kinda like it, after "hideout" (chapter 3), is my favorite. I hope you'll like it too. xOxO**

* * *

Whit was looking at me while I decided if I wanted to tell him what happened or not. Truth be told, no, I didn't wanna tell him. But he would keep asking.. maybe I should just do it. But.. telling him what I did...

- Why can't you ask him? - I said cowardly.  
- Don't you think I tried?! - Whit Said. - He kept saying "I don't wanna talk about it"!  
- Well, I don't wanna talk about it either! - I said, pulling my arm away from Whit.  
- Come on, I can see how sad and awkward you guys look, I just wanna help! - Whit said, and he really seemed to care.  
- I don't think you can help us, Whit... - I sighed at him.

He looked at me, and I could see him reading my mind. Not literally, but... I can't explain, it's something brothers can do sometimes.

- ...He doesn't wanna be just friends anymore, right? - Whit said, and listening to those words made it impossible for me not to cry. I just hugged my brother.

I told him everything. How he kept asking me to kiss him after that first kiss we had in the van (Whit was there), how we got close after the whole Heath thing, how we almost kissed in Byron's room, and the fight we had.

- ...The thing is, he's right: none of us can change how we feel, and being my friend hurts him... - I said, crying on my Whit's shoulder. - There's nothing we can do. I don't want him to be sad, but I miss him so much...

It took him a couple seconds to say something:

- Wisty... are you sure Byron is just a friend for you...?

The question took me by surprise.

- Why do you ask? - I answered, kinda shocked.  
- Well... I don't mean to tell you how you feel, but that first kiss didn't seem to bother you.. actually, I remember thinking that that was the first time I saw you happy after everything that happened... - Whit said, carefully. - And then you and him got so close, but his "jokes" about wanting to kiss you were never a problem... And now with that _almost_ kiss... What do you feel about Byron, Wist?

Again with that question. Byron asked me the same thing. Does anyone know how they feel? Or am I the only problematic person on the planet who doesn't know this?

- Don't, Whit... I don't know how to answer that... All I know is that I can't be more than a friend to him. - I said, trying to get away from him again.  
- Wisty.. the fact that you don't know how you feel about him doesn't tell you anything? - He said, and he kinda looks amused. It makes me wanna hit him in the face.  
- No, I never know how I feel! - I say, angry.  
- Wisty... maybe you're no in love with him... but sometimes we don't want someone to stop loving us, even when we're not in love.. maybe you just like the way he makes you feel... - Whit says, trying to control the smile on the corner of his mouth.  
- ...well, that would make me the biggest selfish person on the planet, wouldn't it? - I say sarcastically. - Am I awful for trying to keep him as my friend even knowing how he feels about me? - I ask my brother, crying again.  
- No Wist... - He says, hugging me. - that makes you normal.

I laugh. Normal? Am I being normal? That's new.

- Look, Wisty... You know you're gonna be friends again, right? - Whit says, looking me in the eyes.  
- What makes you say that? - I say laughing, and wiping the ears out of my face.  
- No matter how you feel, or how he feels.. you guys still care about each other. You mean a lot to him, just as much as he means to you... He really misses you. - Whit says calmly.

Hearing that makes me feel better... He misses me. Not just because he has feelings for me, he misses me as a friend. That thought makes me wanna run after him and hug him.

- Do you think I can make him change his mind about being my friend? - I ask Whit, hopefully.  
- I do. But... give him some time, ok? He's heartbroken, you know how it feels... Just let him notice you can still be a friend for him... - Whit says.

I think about that. I decide he's right.

- Ok, I can wait for him.


	10. It's close

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER! I was travelling (it was awesome, btw), and when I came back, so did my classes, and sine then it's been harder to write... but I hope this chapter makes up for that... I hope you guys like it (: xOxO P.S.: Again, sorry for any grammar problems, my english is awful, and please tell me if something's wrong! **

* * *

- Today we're gonna learn some karate moves. - Said our fighting teacher.

We just had our Resistance meeting, and now I'm in my workout clothes, in the best part of my week (which is not that big deal, since my week sucked), the fight training.

After our talk, Whit took me to my place, and slept on my couch. The talk really made me feel better, but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous around B. now. He hasn't looked at me once. But I was being serious: I can wait for him. So, for now, I'll just try to concentrate on the training.

The teacher showed us the moves, and we repeated them a few times. I always loved fight training, but hitting an imaginary enemy really felt awesome. It was just so good to let all of my anger and tension out... I could do this all day.

- Ok, keep doing it, I'll walk by you, seeing if you're making it right! - Said our teacher.

Our teacher is this strong guy, a few years older than us, and he's kinda cute. We never had anything, but I can't complain about the view, just saying...

I was doing the karate moves he showed us, and he walked by me, and said:

- Your kick is a little low, you have to put your hips in the movement. Here, let me show you. - The teacher said, showing me how to do it. I did it, but it didn't come out as he wanted.

- It's better, but you're not using your hips. - He said. - Excuse me. - And then he touched my hips, controlling my movements.

As he did that, my kick came out better. I smiled.

- Now you got it! - The teacher said smiling too. - Keep doing it, so you can really catch it! - and then he continued walking between us.

I kept doing it, when I noticed Byron watching me discreetly. I pretended I didn't see him, but he stopped either way.

A few minutes later, the teacher said:

- That's ok, now pair up so you can train a little together!

That's when occurred to me that my usual partner was Byron. I turned to Whit, but he and Janine were already together. Actually, everyone was with their usual friends. Except for me. I looked awkwardly to Byron, and said:

- It's ok, I'm leaving anyway... lots to do...  
- Wait, you don't have to... - Byron stuttered.  
- It's fine... - I said, looking to the floor.  
- No, really, we can do this... - He said. He was looking down too, but he sounded sicere. Or maybe I wanted him to be saying this sincerely, I don't know.  
- ...are you sure? - I said.  
- ...of course. - He said, still looking at everything but me.

We got closer, and it took us a couple seconds to move. To figure out what to do, to be honest... But we trained. In these last months, both of us have gotten so much better that now we can have a fair fight. I'm so focused that I even forget we're not talking for a moment. Just for a moment.

It's been a few minutes, and now both of us were able reach a good rhythm, althought I have a certain advantage for being faster. That doesn't mean he's not a good fighter: when the fight requires strenght, he really beats me up (not in a violent way, don't get me wrong). A some point, my moves make him walk back until he gets cornered. He tries to deffend himself by immobilizing my arms, and it's successfull. He grabs my elbows and pulls it, until my arms are firmly locked around he's waist. He looks really proud of himself, until he realizes that it looks like we're hugging. I notice it too, and stop fighting him immediately, with a weird look on my face... It almost seems like I'm worried about his reaction. And I really am.

He lets my arms down, and looks to the floor again. I do it too. God, this is so awkward.

- So... I think I should go... - He says, almost whispering.  
- Ok... - I say in the same tone.

He turns back in a weird way, like he's lost, grabs his backpack, and leaves without a word. He risks a look back to me, but it doesn't last long. Watching him go away, I whisper to myself:

- I miss you... - and seat on the corner, waiting for the training to end.


	11. You can't hide from the truth

**Author's note: Hey guys! I wasn't going to post another chapter until the weekend, but I got sick, and didn't go to college today, so I had time to write, which means diseases aren't always bad hahaha'. I hope you'll like this chapter! Again, please tell me if anything's wrong! xOxO**

* * *

- I'm sorry, I should've thought that you two always train together... - Whit said as we walked to my place.  
- It's ok... - I say.

We were just leaving fight training. I insisted I was ok, but he always knows when I'm sad.

- Listen... thank you for coming with me. I know you would prefer to go with Janine... - I started saying, but With interrupted me.  
- It's ok... - He said. But he continued a few seconds later: - But you're right about Janine.  
- Jerk. - I said laughing.  
- ... Next time I'll bring her with us. - He said, as a threat.  
- Please don't, I don't wanna see you making babies. - I said, with a disgusted look.  
- Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it won't happen! - He said, laughing at me.  
- Whitford Algood, don't turn me into a grandmother at my age... - Said my mom. Turns out my father and her were waiting for us in front of my building.  
- MOM! I'm sorry...It's just a joke.. It's.. - Whit stuttered at her, desperately. I, on the other hand, was very amused.  
- Are you sure, Whit? Are you using protection? - Said my dad, looking suddenly worried.  
- Yeah, dad. - Said Whit, looking at the floor. God, this is so funny.  
- Are you doing it right? We can teach you if you don't... - My mom said. I'm laughing openly now.  
- I'M DOING IT RIGHT MOM, PLEASE DON'T TEACH ME ANYTHING! - Screamed Whit with despair.  
- ...ok then. - My dad said. everyone got silent for a moment (except for me. That was hysterical.)  
- Well, that's not what we came here to do... we need to talk to you. - My mom said, looking very serious.

We entered my appartment, and sat on the living room. Thank god I cleaned it a day before, I would never hear the end of it.

- Did you get any information about the girl we talked about? - Asked my mom.

Whit and I shared a look. With everything that's been going on we didn't even had time to ask if someone from the Resistance found out something about her.

- Sorry mom, not yet... - I said with an embarassed look.  
- We thought so... - Said misteriously my dad. - Listen, she's not the only one.  
- ...What do you mean? - Asked Whit.  
- Some other kids disappeared... they all had magical powers. - My dad said.

Suddenly, I realized how irresponsible Whit and I were by not telling the Council what "M" was. This has to be connected to what happened on the election day. He looked at me and I knew he was thinking about that too: That these "N" people were responsible for these disappearances.

- ... how many? - Whit said, trying to stay calm.  
- 11 kids. - My mom said.

I took a long breath. Things were getting out of hand... I don't wanna think about what happened to those kids.

- The council scheduled a meeting in two days, but I'm sure we can make it happen tomorrow... - I said.  
- With this kind of information, we can make it happen today. - Whit said. - We'll look into that, mom.  
- Thank you... I'm so proud of you two... - She said, and a tear forms in the corner of her eye.

I noticed she was worried about us. Of course, we have magic too, and after all we've been through, who could blame her? But we're now in the government, so it's like she can't tell us that she still sees us as her babies.

- It's ok mom.. nothing's gonna happen to us. - I say, smilling at her.  
- I know. - Mom says, wiping the tears away with her hands and smilling back.  
- We gotta go now, but tell us what happens, ok? - Says my dad, standing up.  
- Ok, you too... - I say.

After they leave, I look at Whit.

- These guys are going after magicians. - He says right away.  
- We have to tell the Council NOW. - I say.


	12. Sucker punch

**Author's note: Hey guys! Again, sorry for taking so long! It's just that I'm in med school (it's a little different in Brazil, but I think that's how you call it in US), so I don't have a lot of time to write... But I swear I'll complete this FF! That being said, please let me know if that's good, if there's any mistakes, and I hope you'll like it (: xOxO  
P.S.: The translation of "The Fire" just got to Brazil, and I'll read it again, yay o/**

* * *

It's been a week since we told everyone that these "N" guys are going after people with magic.

Things have been kinda crazy since, and the possibility of everyone turning against us, witches and wizards, hits me once again. Like last year. And the year before.  
I still don't know how these guys can just take magicians away, after all, you would think at least one of them would be able to fight back, right? But not every witch has the power that Whit and I have...

How many are they? Where are they hiding these kids? What are they doing to these kids?

All these thoughts take my mind, and I'm not even off my bed yet.

I look at the digital watch on the side of my bed. 3am. That's been common these days.

Ever since these attacks started and my fight with Byron happened, I've been losing sleep.

Whit's usually here when I wake up, but he had to spent the night at his appartment tonight. There's something he had to do for the Resistance, I wasn't paying attention when he told me... But I kind of miss him; he watches TV with me when this happens, and stays with me until I sleep again. He's been so good to me lately.. (but he doesn't have to know that.)

It's useless to try to sleep again, so I get up, and prepare cereal. Then I turn on the TV and watch cartoons (for some reason, that really calms me down). That remembers me of when I was 5, I used to do the exact same thing: wake up in the middle of the night scared, and watch cartoons in my pajamas. Whit was always with me too. Then my mom would wake up and make us cereal... I miss being a kid.

I'm almost falling asleep, when I hear the doorbell. It's 4 am. I immediately think that it's Whit, coming to watch TV with me, but when I open the door, Byron's there. My heart jumps.

- Byron, what are you...?

That's when I see that his face is bruised.

- What happened to you?! - I ask him, and I hear the worry in my voice.  
- I'm fine, Wisty... - He says, looking down.  
- No, you're NOT. Let me take care of that... - I say, pulling him into my appartment.  
- Seriously, I'm fine... - Byron says, fighting me.  
- We don't have to talk, ok? just let me take care of that... - I keep saying.  
- That's not why I'm here... - he tries to say, but I interrupt him.  
- Why didn't you ask Whit to heal you?! You weren't home?! - I say looking at his face closely.  
- WISTY! - He says loudly, which makes me listen to him. - Wisty... - He tries again, now speaking in a lower voice, almost carefull. - I have to tell you something, you may wanna sit...

That has the effect of silencing me for a few seconds.

- Byron... what's going on? - I say.  
- It's Whit. - He says, looking to the floor, and now he looks scared too.


End file.
